narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsuo Midorikawa
Background Matsuo was the firstborn child of Airi Midorikawa. Like her brother Deidara, she did not possess any long-term disease, unlike Shunsatsu and Aiko, the former of which suffered from asthma, while the other suffered from an unknown heart disorder. After Shunsatsu was born, they were seperated from each other and put into distant foster homes, where she spent her entire childhood. Life in the orphanage was normal. She was well-educated, became popular around the other orphans, and respected her guardians. She had no knowledge of her brothers' existance, until she was at age of 19, when word began to spread of Shinobi's successful coup d'etat of Iwagakure. Even then, she didn't know of Shinobu's close relativity to her, although he himself was aware of her, along with his other siblings. Only a select few guardians of the foster home knew of the truth, and one of them finally informed her at the age of 22, when she was finally allowed to leave the orphanage. At first, she stubbornly denied it, until she was shown photos of her and her family when they were younger. After a tearful response, Matsuo resided to finding and reuniting with her lost brothers. A few days after, she left her village for good, in the path of becoming a wanderer. Personality Matsuo is rather spunky, sarcastic, witty, and a seemingly overconfident woman. She is often overbearing, if not crude towards other people, not afraid to speak whatever is on her mind, even if it is not appropriate. However, she is protective of her friends and relatives, especially her brothers. Matsuo's personality mostly paid off on Deidara's, her most distinctive trait is her hot-headedness, quick to be angered and annoyed, and usually resulting in attacking her provoker in a comical fashion (e.g throwing off a cliff, arrow in backside). She is also determined, not willing to admit defeat when she is able to still fight. However, she is intelligent enough to recognize strong opponents. Abilities Upon her travels, Matsuo was taught by various teachers the ways of archery. As an archer, she relied heavily in the use of long-range combat, and was weak in terms of close quarters. She is able to fend off and escape from opponents attempting to trap her in short-range, although it is very difficult for her to do so. Accuracy Matsuo's shots are precise and connects with the target almost every time. She appears to have tremendous knowledge of the human anatomy, as when dispatching her foe, she is usually shown aiming for a critical point, such as the tenketsu located near the heart. Arrows Crafted to perfection, Matsuo's arrows are dangerously sharp, easily piercing through flesh and even cutting through steel when used to full force. In conjunction with her lethal accuracy, this makes her a formidable opponent to be dealt with. Ninjutsu With intense training, Matsuo is able to combine the concept of archery with the use of ninjutsu in order to create unique and potent abilities. They usually involve hitting the opponent's body at their vital points, a common target being the chakra network. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Rock Ninja